


A Melted Caramel Frappuccino, the Sole Way to My Heart

by kemoiunder



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: BUBBLEGUM ROCK, Kazuichi the mechanic, Kiyotaka is the nice boss even if he constantly has a pole up his ass, Leon the barrista, M/M, Mondo being an asshole as usual, coffee shop AU, obviously; what else would I post?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 00:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4543938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kemoiunder/pseuds/kemoiunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leon works at Kiyotaka's coffee shop after his baseball career ends. </p><p>A weird guy in a green jumpsuit starts coming in a lot and orders the same thing every time.</p><p>A quick little fluff fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Melted Caramel Frappuccino, the Sole Way to My Heart

It was a boring life making coffee orders, but Leon found it soothing. He had retired from his actual career, baseball, a couple years back due to an injury sustained on the field. 

Recently though, there was a guy that started coming in. Now, the red-haired man usually never paid attention to their customers, honestly he thought that that wasn't his job, but this guy was weird. For starters, he had hot pink hair, pink eyes, and always wore a neon green jumpsuit. Like, obviously this guy was a mechanic somewhere because he always smelled like mechanic oil and a little bit like rust. Honestly though every time he came in Leon started getting the hots, and to top it off, the guy had shark teeth. Like, for real, sharp saw-like teeth. The red-haired man knew right then that he had hit the jackpot. The only thing left to do was actually talk to him, and find out if he even liked dudes, for starters. But Leon was fucking shy as hell when it came to flirting. Sure, he could handle being flirted with, but he sucked at being the actual one flirting. So the sexual tension was a real life struggle for the red-haired man.

It got so bad that one day when the weird guy came in, Leon's co-worker, Mondo, yelled out, "Yo! Leo, your man crush is here!"

The red-haired man had been in the back room, restocking beans, and he honestly wanted to kill the guy. If Mondo wasn't in a gang, he told himself he would do it. Leon then proceeded to groan, then he walked back up to the till. The pink-haired man was blushing, but he ordered the same thing as always, wait, strike that, something different: two grande Caramel Frappuccinos. He would usually only order one, Leon was a little peeved that the nice routine the two of them set up was being broken. There usually wouldn't be too many people in the shop, so Leon never had a reason to ask for the guy's name.

Today though, there was a line, so the red-haired man finally had an excuse to ask for the guy's name. Was he going to be here on a date, though? That was a little disappointing. Leon had wanted to ask the guy out.

He stuttered a bit, before mumbling, "Kazuichi."

Honestly, could the guy get even weirder? Even his name was weird. He didn't know how to spell it at all, so he hoped it was spelt like it was pronounced. He quickly scribbled 'kazuichi' on the side of the cups and practically threw them at Mondo. Their manager, Mr. Kiyotaka, saw the exchange, raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

After a small rush, Leon looked over to see that the weird guy, Kazuichi now, was still sitting at one of the tables inside the small shop. The other cup of coffee was sitting across from the pink-haired man, probably melted by the looks of it. 

Was he being stood up? That'd be awful, honestly. Leon frowned as he looked over at the weird guy.

"You should go sit with him."

The red-haired man glanced beside him his manager was standing a little too close.

"But sir, he has a date."

Leon could practically hear the eye roll he got in return for that. His boss was such an asshole sometimes, even if he was a stickler for the rules.

"Does not look like they are showing. Go ahead, you are due for a break soon."

Honestly, the way that their uptight manager spoke like a robot sometimes was infuriating, but it really was welcome today. Leon nodded briefly, and clocked out. He went into the break room real fast to find some courage, but all he found was more fear of rejection. No, but seriously. He honestly really wanted to meet this guy, officially, but what if he was just told to piss off? They'd have lost a customer that way, cause who would want to continue to go to a coffee shop who had a guy working there that randomly asked them out, while they were waiting for their own date to arrive?

Leon quickly steeled himself, five seconds, took a good deep breath, and went out of the break room. He had originally packed a lunch, but he wouldn't be able to eat, he already knew it. 

Bracing himself for the worst, he walked up to the table that the weir- where Kazuichi was sitting, and hesitantly sat down in front of the forgotten Frappuccino. He opened his mouth to apologize for interrupting the pink-haired man, but he was interrupted instead.

"About fucking time you joined me. I thought you were gonna stand me up."

Leon's mind did a double take. This guy, this weird-ass guy was waiting on him? Leon was the one who had been standing Kazuichi up? That didn't make sense.

"Wha."

The red-haired man never said he was articulate about these things, when it came to his obsessions. And this weird guy was definitely an obsession, if Leon ever saw one.

"I heard that tall guy with the weird hair say that I was your man crush. I wanted to test the waters."

Those lips, hiding those shark teeth, saying those words. It was almost too good to be true. 

"So, what? You assumed that just because Mondo said I was gay, that I was?"

Now it was the other guy's turn to look embarrassed. A hand came up and scratched at the pink hair in nonchalance, but Leon could tell that he was obviously sheepish.

"No, but I mean. A man can hope."

He was really turning red now, almost the shade of his hair and his eyes. But that would be bright-ass, so maybe not so red after all.

"Well, you don't have to hope. I'm gay. For you."

That was literally the worst line Leon ever heard in his entire life, and he was the idiot who said it. The pink-haired man started laughing though, hard, so maybe he didn't think it was so bad after all. He didn't stop laughing for a moment either, and after that it was reduced to a slight chuckle.

"Same. I mean that I'm gay. For you, too."

It was really awkward, but for Leon it didn't really feel like it. It just felt like the start of something that he would eventually love and need for the rest of his life.

There was a whistle coming from the till though, and there was only one man over there working that would make such a fuss. Leon glanced over, and caught Mondo's eye, and the gang leader flashed a wide grin and thumbs up. To his right was none other than Kiyotaka, and he had a small smile of approval, and was nodding ever slightly.

"Well, let get introductions aside real quick, I've never really done this before so this is very new to me. Name's Kazuichi Souda. Mechanic."

Leon smiled at the actual awkwardness the other man displayed, but otherwise paid it no mind.

"Leon Kuwata. Ex-baseball star, currently a barrista."

A pink eyebrow raised, obviously he'd probably have to tell the other man about it, but that would be at a story for another day. From the looks of it, they'd have a long time ahead of them for stories from their pasts.

The red-haired man raised his hand and held it out in greeting, this was so awkward, he needed to at least get this out of the way. With this handshake, came the beginning of something Leon never knew he needed. Kazuichi seemed to sense this, and a tiny smile appeared on his face. He raised his own hand, and gripped Leon's own. The mechanic's hand was warm, and the red-haired man could feel the calluses from working with his hands.

"Nice to meet you."


End file.
